ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tigra (DC Comics)
| creators = }} Tigress is the name of three different comic book supervillains, all of whom have appeared in various series published by DC Comics. Publication history The first Golden Age Tigress was a thief/spy and foe of Zatara in the late 1930s. She debuted in ''Action Comics'' #1 (June 1938), and was created by Fred Guardineer. She wore tiger-striped sweaters and ran gangs of thieves and murderers. She apparently had no powers. The second Tigress is Paula Brooks, who was a member of the Young All-Stars, who later became a villainess named the Huntress. The third Tigress is Artemis Crock, the daughter of the second Tigress, and is a member of the Injustice Society. She debuted in Infinity Inc. #34 and was created by Roy Thomas and Todd McFarlane. Fictional character biography Zatara foe The original Tigress appeared as Zatara's primary foe throughout eleven issues of Action Comics, including issues 1, 3, 6, 7, 9, 10, 22, 23, 30, 35 and 42. In her initial appearance, she battles Zatara and his assistant Tong while attempting to rob a freight train. She escapes and later resurfaces in stories using various methods in attempts to kill wealthy men, including using an attacking airplane, poisoning their drinks and infecting them with a disease from a rare South American insect. She also uses her influence as a mob boss to pressure other criminals into assisting her in crime sprees, which usually involve bank robberies and thefts of other valuables. The Artemis entry in Who's Who Update '87 #1 states that the Golden Age Tigress is the mother of Paula Brooks (the second Tigress and original Huntress) and the grandmother of Artemis Crock (the third Tigress). However, Who's Who Update '87 #5 states that neither Paula Brooks or Artemis Crock are related to her. Paula Brooks The second Tigress is Paula Brooks. She was a member of the Young All-Stars and later became the villainous Huntress. She later married the Sportsmaster, and had a daughter, Artemis Crock, who becomes the third Tigress. Artemis Crock Artemis Crock is the daughter of the Golden Age villains Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock. She had taken up a career in crime, modeled after that of her parents, but only after some years did she take on the mantle of Tigress. Other Versions Tigress (Earth-S) A unknow woman nickmined Tigress appears in Spy Smasher #2 (December, 1941). This version is enemy of Spy Smasher. Tigress (Quality Universe) A unknow woman dubbed The Tigress or Tiger Lady appears in Blackhawk #11 (June, 1946). Is a led a gang of international criminal fugitives, who had fled the civilized world and holed up in a well-hidden fortress, in a jungle, in a mountainous, tropical part of the world. She organized this rabble into a tiger-masked team of deadly spearmen, mainly in order to keep the local natives at bay. A chance encounter with the Blackhawk Squadron, and a few bad decisions on her part, led to the Tigress' being killed by arrow-shooting natives, and her thugs being killed by the pistol-packing Blackhawks. In other media Animated * Tigress appears in the Batman Beyond episode "Splicers", voiced by Cree Summer. This version of the character is a human spliced with tiger DNA by a villainous genetics expert named Dr. Abel Cuvier. * Both Artemis Crock and Paula Brooks make a small cameo in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure!". They are seen taking a family vacation with Sportsmaster. * A teenaged version of Artemis Crock appears as one of the main characters in Young Justice, voiced by Stephanie Lemelin. This version is a superhero and uses the superhero identity of Artemis. Her identity is a mystery to the characters in the show, but has been revealed to viewers via a letter she received in the eighth episode which contains her full name, Artemis Crock. She first appears in the episode "Infiltrator", where she is introduced as Green Arrow's niece and new sidekick, who is brought in to join the team following the departure of Green Arrow's original sidekick, Roy Harper. In "Darkest", Artemis joins Kaldur on a strike team (which also includes Icicle and the Terror Twins) in an attack on Mount Justice, disguised as a new villain called "Tigress". She appears in the comic book continuation of the series and in season 3. * Tigress makes a cameo in first episode of DC Super Hero Girls. Live Action A different kind of Tigress appears since the second season of Gotham portrayed by Jessica Lucas. This version of the character, an original creation for the series, is named Tabitha Galavan, sister and lead enforcer of corrupt billionaire Theo Galavan. They are both members of the Sacred Order of Saint Dumas, an ancient secret society bent on taking over Gotham City. She kidnaps Oswald Cobblepot's (Robin Lord Taylor) mother Gertrud (Carol Kane) to force him to kill the other mayoral candidates; after Cobblepot does Theo's bidding, however, Tabitha kills her anyway. Tabitha eventually falls out of favor with her brother, and so forms an alliance with Cobblepot's enforcer, Butch Gilzean (Drew Powell). Theo is killed by Cobblepot and detective James Gordon (Benjamin McKenzie), but is eventually revived by Hugo Strange (B.D. Wong) as the warrior Azrael. As Azrael, Theo stabs Tabitha with a sword, critically injuring her. After Theo is killed yet again by Cobblepot and Gilzean, Tabitha recovers and becomes small-time gangster Barbara Kean's (Erin Richards) right-hand woman. She has an uneasy truce with Cobblepot, who is now Mayor of Gotham City. Cobblepot's chief adviser Edward Nygma (Cory Michael Smith) blames Gilzean for the death of his girlfriend Isabella, and so he kidnaps Gilzean and Tabitha and imprisons them in an elaborate torture device that will kill Gilzean unless Tabitha pulls a lever that will sever her hand. After Gilzean declares that he loves her, Tabitha sacrifices her right hand to save him. Gilzean and Kean rush her to a hospital where her hand is reattached. Once Cobblepot falls from power, Tabitha and Barbara take over Gotham. However when Barbara begins to work with Nygma, Butch and Tabitha plan to kill her. When Barbara finds out she shoots Butch in the head and fights with Tabitha who manages to electrocute her to death. Now alone, Tabitha takes up a mentoring role to a young Selina Kyle (Camren Bicondova). When Butch is revived as Solomon Grundy, Tabitha ends up placed against him in an underground fighting ring in The Narrows, where she is dubbed "Tabby the Tigress" by Nygma. When Kean takes over the League of Shadows, she turns against Tabitha, but the two once again join forces to help Cobblepot stop psychopathic criminal Jeremiah Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) from destroying the city. In return for their help, Cobblepot cures Butch of his condition - only to shoot him dead in front of Tabitha as revenge for Tabitha killing his mother. She swears revenge and joins Barbara's women-only "Gotham City Sirens" to take over Gotham once and for all. References External links * Comic Book Database: Tigress I * The Unofficial Tigress I Biography Category:LGBT supervillains Category:LGBT characters in television Category:Characters created by Roy Thomas Category:Characters created by Todd McFarlane Category:DC Comics martial artists Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics television characters Category:Female characters in comics Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional archers Category:Female supervillains Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional gangsters Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional victims of kidnapping Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1938 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1947 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1987 Category:Fictional characters from Chicago